Embodiments herein generally relate to devices that feed sheets of media, such as printing devices, etc., and more particularly to a tandem media tray (that holds multiple stacks of media sheets) that avoids the need for a divider between adjacent stacks of media sheets.
A sliding tandem media feeder is a media feeder that allows multiple stacks of media to be placed side by side in a media tray that uses a single feed-head. A reserve stack of media is pushed into a feed position by sliders after the original stack of media in the feed position has been depleted. Conventional tandem media trays can use a separating device (such as a divider or gate) between the stacks of media within the tray. The separating device can act as both a guide and a flag for a switch.
This separating device sometimes requires a motion system (e.g., solenoid or motor with sensors, etc.) to move the gate out of the way in order for the reserve stack to be slid into the feed position. Alternatively, a passive gate may be used that can be pushed out of the way by the moving media stack. However, any type of gate complicates the loading of the media in the tray since it requires precise placement of the media in order to be effective. In addition, a gate designed to constrain media may complicate the overall design of side guides and back stops in the tray since media of different sizes must be accommodated.